


Low Gravity Dancing

by uofmdragon



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe - Space, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:28:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7419778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uofmdragon/pseuds/uofmdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maria is really wants to taking dancing lessons from Barton and Romanov.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Low Gravity Dancing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tayefeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tayefeth/gifts).



> Prompt: Natasha/Maria: lunar colony AU, learning to dance and Clint/Natasha (BroTP)

Maria bit her lip as she watched the Barton and Romanov twirl through the lower gravity. They were gorgeous together, moving effortlessly and in complete control. Dance competitions had evolved when humans had moved away from Earth and onto the Moon with lower gravity and then onto other planets and their moons.

Barton and Romanov were an elite couple and it was honor for them to even travel to the small colony on Saturn’s moon of Tethys. They were lovely and Maria wished that she could move as gracefully as them. Maria had put in a request to be one of their students, but she doubted that she’d be one of the lucky ones. She could learn from them.

The pair came to a stop at the exact mark where they were supposed to, showing their control even with unfamiliar gravity. They smiled at the crowd and bowed. 

“Lovely as ever,” Nick stated, stepping onto the floor. “Now, we had numerous requests to take a lesson from the pair of you and we are going to send out the random selection…” Nick pressed the button on his cuff. "Now.“

Maria glanced at her data cuff, waiting for the ping of a new email. She opened it as it did and gasped at the contents. She had a lesson!

*

"Now, if Clint gets too handsy, just knee him in the balls,” Natasha said, positioning Maria’s hands on her partner. Maria glanced at Clint to see him grinning.

“Don’t forget to tell me, it was an accident and you’re sorry afterward,” Clint added.

“Are you going to get handsy?” Maria asked, arching an eyebrow.

Clint glanced around the room. "Nah, I think I can behave myself.“

"Are we ready then?” Natasha asked.

Maria nodded and Natasha started counting as Clint and Maria began to move. 

*

“Morning Natasha,” Maria said. 

“Morning Maria.”

Maria went to move past her.

“You could join me,” Natasha called after her. "Clint’s busy elsewhere.“

"You sure?”

“I’d like some company, and I know you’re intelligent.”

Maria smiled and slipped into the chair. "You got all that from the lesson?“

"That and that you’re in excellent shape. One of the men that won was sweating so much that I felt damp.”

Maria wrinkled her nose. "Ew.“

"Also you have a sense of humor.”

“Don’t tell the people in my section that.”

Natasha grinned. "You work with fools then?“

"Some of the time.”

They talked for a bit, before Natasha mentioned wanting a tour of the facility, which Maria was more than happy to give. Somehow they ended spending all of Maria’s free time together that day with plans for the following day. They did various outings together, sometimes Clint joined them, but more often he left them to their own.

Maria discovered several things about Natasha over the next few days:

1\. Clint was just her dance partner and he had someone in his life  
2\. Natasha could outdrink anyone in the colony.  
3\. Natasha’s lips tasted like vodka  
4\. Natasha did not have sex with people who had been drinking  
5\. Natasha did not get hangovers, though Maria did  
6\. Natasha’s hangover cure involved sex and lots of it  
7\. Natasha looked far younger when she slept  
8\. Natasha was not a cuddler, but for reason she liked to hold onto Maria’s wrist, which Maria did not mind at all.


End file.
